


We'll Be Counting Stars

by akahime4



Series: Prayers to Broken Stone [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ALL the feels!, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Here there be dragons, Just not here, Movies & TV, Traditional Art, prayers to broken stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the illustrious author Avelera. Thorin and his younger self admiring the fireflies, and thinking them to be stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



> Thorin remembering simpler times when he believed once believed that fireflies were stars. Inspired from the story Prayer to Broken Stone, written by Avelera. 
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1205…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1205443/chapters/2462317)


End file.
